High
by RoseShower
Summary: Max really believes he's going crazy. For some reason, he just can't get enough of her. Even though he denied all possibilities of having some sort of feelings, he couldn't help but feel a certain longing; as if this were some sort of Addiction. Maybe he's just too high in the moment. Or maybe, it's just Nikki being Nikki. - [GrownUp!AU].
1. Ch.1 - Alcohol Addiction

Chapter 1: Alcohol Addiction

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Nikki/Max, Neil/Tabii, Gwen/David, etc.

 **Summary** : Max really believes he's growing crazy. For some reason, he just can't get enough of her. Even though he denied all possibilities of having some sort of feelings, he couldn't help but feel a certain longing; as if this were some sort of addiction. Maybe he's just too high in the moment. Or maybe, again, it's just Nikki being Nikki. - [GrownUp!AU].

A/N: **_Yoyoyoyoyoyo, it's YA BOI. Firstly, boom, bam, what's up with me and stories lately? They're kinda starting to suck, my bad. But anyways, here's a camp camp story. If characters are a bit off-topic or OOC as y'all call it, woopsies. I kinda suck writing characters._**

* * *

 _[10 Years old]_

Max sniffled to himself as he resentfully made his way to his table, off to start yet another day with these stupid, idiotic, people of people.

Well, most of them were stupid. He just might have different opinions for two. Maybe one. Because again, Neil acted like a dumbass at times. Still though, respectable, since Nikki too, also acted like a complete and utter weirdo.

"Heya Max!" Nikki greeted as she set her blue tray of glop onto the wooden table, a small smile playing on her face.

Max only grunted in response.

"Have you seen Neil? I haven't seen him since yesterday night." Nikki noticed, placing a questionable finger along her lips.

Max shrugged. "Dunno, don't care. Might be off making out with Tabii or something. Since y'know, apparently they're a thing now." Max told her disinterestedly, taking out David's pink pine tree phone from his old blue hoodie.

"Oh, right. I forgot they're going out." Nikki muttered, shoving a forkful of something gray into her mouth.

Max raised a brow as she swallowed the goop. "Do you even realize what you're eating?" Max asked, making a face when she turned to him with a stain of gray goop falling from the edge of her lips.

Swallowing, she shrugged. "No idea. But I'm hungry, and this is some sort of food I think, and that equals eat." Nikki responded, gobbling up the rest of her so called 'delicious' treat.

" _Riiiight_." Max said, making a final face of disgust before turning towards David's phone.

There was a short silence between them, and even though Max didn't really feel or care for anything in that moment, Nikki felt that something was missing.

Of course, it was Neil, but that's only part of the point she's trying to make. Usually by now, some sort of crazy experience would occur, which would cause everyone in the camp, or maybe just the three of them, to go on an adventure.

It was the usual.

"Something's definitely missing." Nikki muttered, wiping some excess goop off her face with her sleeve.

Max didn't answer her. Instead, he stared at David's phone, flipping through memes.

When Nikki got up, he didn't even notice her leave.

Only when the service got cut off like it usually did did Max finally realize that everyone who had breakfast have left, including Nikki.

David was also nowhere to be found. Only Gwen was there, humming to herself as she went into the counselor's room writing some sort of book. Probably one of her stupid Fan-fictions or something.

Grumbling and muttering curse words at no one in particular, Max got up from his seat and made his way outside.

There he found Nikki weirdly staring up into a tree, absolutely empty. It seemed that she wasn't really looking at anything, it was actually hard to tell since she would do that a lot.

"Yo." Max muttered as he approached her, and he raised a brow when she didn't respond.

"Yo, Nikki." He tried again, getting close to her to wave a hand in front of her face.

Nothing happened.

So instead, he closed his eyes and sat down along the tree, enjoying the shade it brought.

It was a peaceful day. Which was weird.

Nikki was right. Something _was_ missing.

Though, only the two of them seemed to notice this. Which was again, really weird.

Maybe it had something to do with Neil missing. Yeah, yeah. It had to be.

Max was about to turn and ask Nikki to accompany him to search for him, but paused what he was about to say immediately when he took in that Nikki was staring right into his face, into his eyes.

"What the fuck." Max simply stated, moving a bit back. "Nikki, are you okay?" He asked, and Nikki blinked before backing a bit away.

"I think I'm on my woman thing. You know, something about getting stabbed along the waist." Nikki announced, shivering when she felt an oozing sensation.

"Wow, cool, I could've lived my life, y'know, _not_ knowing that." Max said, standing up while dusting off his jeans.

Nikki only responded by staring at him.

"So, yeah, anyway," Max started again, looking into her own eyes, "I was gonna ask if we should just look for Neil or something." Max stated, looking at David's phone in hopes that the bars would go up. There was nothing but an X, followed by a 'no signal' notification.

Max internally groaned and put it away, awaiting Nikki's answer.

"I dunno Max, what if we catch them making out again? Do you remember what happened last time?" Nikki whispered, muttering an 'ew' of disgust.

Max did the same. "Oh god. On second thought, I guess we can just wait here until he comes back." Max relented, and sat back down against the tree, next to Nikki who also took a seat.

There was a brief silence between them, a silence that finally bothered Max. Nikki too, was bothered by it, extremely so.

Right when they were both going to ask each other the same question, a sudden loud noise rang out from the speakers that Max could've sworn not worked.

It sounded like Gwen, screaming while falling over something, followed by David, who seemed to be howling as well, and not surprisingly, Neil, who was babbling onto the microphone.

Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and looked up at the voice box, hearing out all the commotion that was going on.

" _Agh! Do you people even like, knoooock!?_ " Tabii spoke from the box, and there was a sudden crash before the line cut off.

Everyone else who was listening murmured to each other, wondering what in the hell was happening. But then they brushed it off and continued to practice...whatever they were doing, leaving Max and Nikki to do the same.

Except, Max was actually kind of curious.

So, again, he decided to check it out. Nikki as well, as she claimed all of a sudden that she thoroughly enjoyed going on adventures with him, even if she _was_ on her woman thing.

Max didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is going on here!?" Gwen screeched, slamming the book she was writing in shut, her pencil snapping in half.

David, who had just recently joined her after fixing the voice box speakers outside, began to scream as well, looking at the scene before him with absolute horror.

There was Neil, on Gwen's office chair, with Tabii on his lap about to take off her shirt.

Neil instantly snapped and fell off the chair in alarm, while Tabii too, fell onto the floor with an _oof_.

Immediately, Neil began to babble on about how they were going to experiment with something, to which Gwen kind of enjoyed, since she really did like all this shipping thing happening. Though, she had her morals, and there was _no WAY_ that two children were about to have some sort of sexual tension-that's beyond her limits.

David actually fainted, which caused Tabii to get up and stare at Gwen with flushed anger.

Neil watched as Tabii greedily flipped over the table, "Do you people even like, Knoooock!?" She yelled, the table hitting the floor, it's contents breaking on impact.

Including Gwen's favorite mug, and the microphone.

"This is our to-do-shit counselor room! What the fuck do you mean _'knocking_ '? Nobody's supposed to be here!" Gwen yelled back, glaring at the girl with the damaged eye.

"Now, now, haha," Neil began, blushing, "Uh, we were actually going to test some stuff, but you...took my beakers." Neil tried reasoning, which didn't seem to relieve Tabii in the slightest.

Suddenly, Gwen was pushed a bit aside when Nikki came rolling through, crawling in all fours while baring her teeth at all of them.

Max, who had a bored expression on his face, came right after, holding what seemed to be a leash. It seemed to be tied up to Nikki as if she were some sort of dog.

"Sup." Max simply stated, still holding that same damn blank expression.

* * *

 _[Present]_

"Do you guys remember that? Oh boy, that was really something." 21 year old Neil laughed nervously, clenching the glass of rum in his hand.

Nikki laughed. "Boy, do I! How come you never wanted to tell us the full story?" Nikki asked, immediately chugging her third glass of rum afterwards.

"What do you think? It was so embarrassing!" Neil remarked, sipping a bit of his drink.

"I can't believe you were about to fuck Tabii. At age 10, no less." Max said aloud, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back on his chair.

Neil hued pink. "Well, I didn't know what was happening! I just knew that she wanted to show me something, and she had this weird lusty look on her face!" Neil explained, making wavy motions with his hands in the air. For some reason, he was still pretty worked up about the situation.

Nikki giggled and Max rolled his eyes, adjusting the black shirt that stuck on him like a tick. Why did Nikki convince him to change his usual jean and hoodie attire?

"Hey, speaking of Tabii," Nikki started and began to look around the party, searching for her among everyone else, "Where is she?"

Neil shrugged, his flush toning down. "She just told me that she's running late on something. Perhaps one of her many dress attires she likes changing so much." He replied casually, chugging down his first drink.

"You shitheads better watch what you're drinking. I don't want to be covered in your fucking vomit later." Max warned, glaring at Nikki specifically.

Nikki scoffed. "Please, Max. I can handle drinks. You should be more worried about Neil." She calmly toned, pointing at Neil before snatching a drink off the one butler who was walking around the place.

Max watched distastefully as Nikki once again, drank a whole drink. These supposed friends of his...he's surprised he hasn't left them to die yet. Why hadn't he anyway? Jeez, this is why he hates feeling things.

"I smell flowers." Nikki suddenly announced, sniffing the air as she looked around.

Max raised a brow. He knew how Nikki was, she's been doing that whole dog thing for practically the whole entire time he's met her. But it was weird considering Nikki actually smelled like flowers; who the hell in their right mind would confuse their own smell? Or maybe it was the drinks. Yep. It had to be.

Neil instantly felt hands slither below his chin, his head bringing itself up to meet one single yellow eye.

Before he could say or do anything, he instantly felt lips along his, and Max recoiled.

"Get a fucking room." Max said rudely, while Nikki looked away to better save herself and her virgin eyes.

Tabii let go of his face and idly sat on Neil's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh I'm sorry," She said snakelike, and put a mocking hand over her mouth, "Was I interrupting something?"

"Bitch." Max growled at her, narrowing his eyes further.

Tabii narrowed her eyes back, but then softened her features when she looked back at Neil.

"That explains the weird flower smell.." Nikki said resolutely, pushing her four empty glasses towards the middle of the table.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Yes, Nikki. It was pretty obvious who it belonged to." He heaved out, just wishing to exit the party and go home.

"Hey, Max?" Nikki suddenly asked, her nails tapping against the glazed wooden table they were sitting at.

"What." Max responded, turning to her with the same stoic look he always wore.

"Why aren't _you_ drinking?" Nikki asked, scrunching up her glossed lips.

Max noticed the movement and looked back into her Magenta eyes. "I hate rum. Rum is disgusting. I prefer Vodka." Max easily answered, trying to ignore how Neil and Tabii were now currently sucking face.

"You hate rum? How come?" Nikki asked, glancing at Neil briefly before cringing and turning back to Max.

Max, for all he proposed he didn't care, couldn't help but become annoyed when he could practically hear slurping sounds from the seat next to him.

"I'll tell you if you get us the _fuck_ out of this current situation." Max said to her, glaring over at Neil who was now the one all over Tabii, despite what he said about being private with his girlfriend.

Nikki nodded and got up from her chair, heading over towards the upstairs.

Max followed, shaking his head in dismay when he saw her grab yet another glass.

* * *

She sat down onto the bed, surprised a bit that the grand bedroom wasn't at all occupied.

Max entered afterward, and easily made his way to sit next to her, holding what seemed to be a freshly opened bottle of vodka.

"Finally." Max heaved, not even cracking a smile as he opened the top of the bottle.

"You said it." Nikki agreed, gulping her rum in one swallow.

Max watched her, and shook his head as he shifted his concentration towards the bottle. "Fucking Neil. Fucking Tabii. Ruining my night out with the people I actually kind of like." Max grumbled, raising the bottle up to his lips to get a small taste. He wasn't entirely the type to get drunk at parties. Usually Nikki was.

"Mhm." Nikki hummed, not really hearing him completely. She was too busy losing herself in her own world.

Max put the bottle down and swallowed the vodka, feeling it's essence warm and pool into his stomach. He remembered well, way back then, how his parents would drink this, forgetting to buy or prepare him for his first day of school.

He was only 5 at the time anyway. What would he know about this stuff?

"Wanna share it?" Nikki asked, motioning slowly with her finger towards his bottle.

He wasn't the type to share. Because every time he did, his belongings would end up broken or lost. But hey, he slightly trusts Nikki. And who cares if he breaks a bottle or two? Not him for sure.

He was about to hand over the capsule, but then hesitated. He completely and surprisingly forgot how much she'd drank. If he gave her anymore, she would certainly hurt herself.

Nikki saw the look in his eye. "Aw c'mon. I can handle a little more. I'm Nikki for Pete's sake!" Nikki demanded, pouting as she went for the bottle.

Max pulled it away. "I don't know. I don't want you throwing up all over me." He told her sternly, moving the bottle more and more away from her as she desperately tried to grab it.

"C'mon Pleeease?" Nikki pleaded as her body began to touch his, out of context to grab a taste of the vodka. "Only one sip?"

Max relented. Pausing, he ignored the feeling of her hand on his thigh and sighed, handing her the Vodka. " _One_. Sip." Max grumbled, watching her eagerly swig a gulp.

And another.

And another.

And another-

He snatched the bottle back and glared at her, holding onto the object as if his life depended on it. "What the _fuck_ , Nikki? I said only one sip."

"And I only took one sip." Nikki mumbled, blinking slowly. Goodness, had she already lost her tolerance for drinking? She sure hoped not. She's not likely to get all drunk so easily. That's Neil's job.

"You took fucking 5 bigass gulps. You call that a sip?" Max growled, taking another swig of the vodka for himself.

"Aww, Max. I can handle it, I swear. I won't even vomit on you! I'm responsible." Nikki said, trying to convince Max to let her drink more and more and more and more.

Max rolled his eyes. "Right. I know you _so_ well." He sarcastically stated, scowling as he took in that Nikki started to sway a little.

"You see, look," Max began, "You're starting to dizzy yourself or some shit. Drinking too much can fuck you up." He pointed out, slightly concerned even if he was scowling at her.

Nikki blinked, rubbing her eyes. "No idea what you're talking about." She muttered, throwing her back onto the bed.

Max sighed. "You're not getting anymore of this. I'm gonna put it back, too hurtful for me to throw something this good away." Max announced, getting up from the plain white queen bed and going straight for the door.

Nikki took this opportunity to snatch his black shirt, pulling his reasonably built frame back onto the bed.

He made a small noise as his body came in contact with the sheets, the bottle he was holding getting swiped from his hands.

Instantly, he sat up and tried snatching the bottle back, only for Nikki to hold him back or avoid him.

"Nikki, no!" He yelled, exasperated as he swiped for the bottle. "You can fucking die if you drink too much of that shit!" He told her, a bit panicked that she began to gulp and gulp and gulp down the clear liquid.

Groaning, he finally got the chance to grab the bottle, bringing it away from her so that she wouldn't get anymore.

Though, he wasn't entirely surprised when she no longer made any effort in trying to grab it.

Instead, she only threw herself onto the bed, her yellow crop bringing itself a bit up, exposing a certain amount of her upper chest. Only her training bra.

Max avoided looking at that. "God damn it, Nikki." Max mumbled as he brought the vodka bottle on top of a shelf, somewhere where Nikki couldn't reach. Although, there is a possibility she'd just climb it to get up top. She has a notch for doing that whenever something's high up.

"Screw you, Maaax." Nikki mumbled against the pillow, her green hair sprawled all over her back.

Max made a face and sat back onto the bed, making sure to create some distance between him and Nikki, as he was afraid that she'd throw up on him. "Uh huh, sure." Max said back, deciding to lay back against the soft sheets.

He could feel her body shift on the bed, the mattress bending slightly because of the weight.

As he stared up at the ceiling, his vision was suddenly taken up by Nikki's face, her hair tickling his cheeks rather annoyingly.

Her Magenta eyes looked giddy for something wild, and her mouth was stretched up in a gleeful smile.

Max only further narrowed his eyes, blowing some of her hair away from his face. "You hair is bothering me. Move." He said rudely, hoping she would yet wouldn't. Something's been changing his mind lately, and it's becoming harder and harder for him to ignore this girl. Something must've been in that stupid Vodka.

Nikki didn't seem to hear him, instead, she lay on her stomach, staring at him with her ever so crazed colorful eyes.

Max could feel her eyes on him, but he ignored it. All he wanted to do was get some peace and quiet, even if Nikki didn't want that. She would have this habit of dragging him through some crazy shit that reached the limit of the fucking police.

"Maaaax." Nikki stretched out his name as her hand went over to poke his cheek, eager for something she didn't know of.

Max allowed her to touch his cheek, even if he had a strict rule of avoiding human contact at all times. Touching people in general was just fucking disgusting. "What do you want, Nikki?" Max exasperatedly asked, hoping, _praying_ she wouldn't suggest something that involved climbing the tallest building around.

Nikki took a moment to answer; something so unlike herself. In this state, she would talk until her throat would hurt. "Have you ever thought of wrestling a bear?" Nikki asked, her eyes becoming a bit lidded.

Max sighed. "Why the fuck would I ever think about that?" He asked her, still staring upon the ceiling, tracing it's cracks that formed different shapes.

Nikki lay her head onto her hand, and continued to stare at him as her legs swayed from behind her. "I dunno. Because it's fun...?" Nikki suggested, taking her eyes off his face onward towards his head. Her eyes locked on his black curly hair, and she wasn't sure if it was the drinks or not, but she got the sudden urge to pet it. Oddly, it reminded her of a wolf.

Max was about to say something, but then he decided not to because he didn't really know how to answer that. All he could say about it was 'that's a terrible reason'. Why is he even engaging conversation? He wanted peace and quiet. Not a full out speech from Nikki about fucking animals.

His eyes widened when he felt a soft pet along his head, and he sat up, alarmed. His head snapped towards Nikki, who looked guilty. "What the hell, Nikki?" He spoke rather sourly, feeling invaded. What was she even doing? _God_ , all these drinks really did fuck her up.

Nikki sheepishly let out a smile, and sat up herself, sitting on her legs in a cute flimsy position. "Uh...woops?" She whispered, her cheeks a bit flushed from the drinks. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. It was making it weird between them.

Max softened his features, confused. Why was she acting all weird? For fuck's sake-it had to be the drinks. Or maybe that loud ass music playing below them; it rattled his head. "Never do that again." Max grumbled, laying back down onto the bed. People have often tried to harass him with his hair. He was tired of it.

Nikki pouted. Max was unreasonably unadventurous this evening. Or maybe it was her. Who knows? She was actually surprised herself for not asking anything of him. Maybe it had something to do with Neil's pink glass tube, she drank it unintentionally yesterday.

"I'm bored." Nikki stated plainly, turning her body to stare up at the ceiling along with Max.

"Then go do something. I'm not your babysitter." Max responded, not up for caring what she did or didn't do.

"Can I pet your hair again?" Nikki bluntly asked, blinking slowly as her eyes tried to adjust to the ceiling above them. For some reason she kept making out the face of Max on the ceiling.

Max threw her a look. "Why the fuck do you wanna pet my hair?" He asked, confused and a bit annoyed. What was with her? She never acted like this before. Well, except for yesterday. But she was toned down a bit.

"It looks...like a wolf." Nikki responded, turning her body around to properly get a good look on him.

Max sighed. He knew it. She was just acting like her supposed wolf ancestors again.

"And it looks really fluffy. Like fur." Nikki stated, heading over to touch his hair again. She couldn't help herself anymore; it looked so welcoming to her.

Max instantly felt her hand on his hair, and he flinched, unexpected of her to do that. "Nikki-" His voice faded away when he looked at her, her face inches away from his own. It seemed that she had actually sat up and placed not one, but both her hands on his hair, and now seemed super close to him.

"It looks nice. Do you put conditioner?" Nikki asked, her Magenta eyes brightening the more she felt the knead of his hair. Her face seemed to approach closer to his, and Max was at loss for words.

He didn't know what to do or say, mostly because of how close she was. Maybe he should just push her away and leave her be; she needs to fix her head.

If it couldn't get worse, it did. He could instantly feel her body lean on his; his hands could feel her bare legs exposed from her shorts.

"Okay, no," Max said and tried pushing her off him gently, hoping he could get out of this situation and head back down for a fresh breath of air.

But she seemed persistent, and the more he struggled, the more she held onto him. It wasn't onto his hair, thankfully, but unfortunately, she held onto his clothes, especially his black shirt. Can she _not_ do that?

"Nikki stop-" Max yelped when Nikki let go for a second and then pounced on him, sending them both to the floor.

"What the fuck!?" Max yelled as he pushed her face away, trying to get away from under her. He could faintly smell her Vanilla Rose perfume, a perfume he bought for her a few years back. She claimed to have hated it because it was too girly, but she still appreciated him for getting it for her.

The floor thumped and thumped from how much they were rolling around; Nikki was _not_ letting him go.

It got to the point where their legs tangled up, and his hands were on top of his head, her body pressing his down so that he couldn't move.

Right when he was about to yell and admit some sort of defeat, the door opened.

Both Nikki and Max snapped their heads towards the door, and found Harrison along with Nerris and Nurf, talking while drinking.

All of them froze upon looking at the scene before them, Nikki trapping Max in a very...unholy position.

"Holy shit!" Harrison exclaimed, covering his face dramatically.

Nerris took a picture with her wizard phone, and Nurf began to laugh at all what was happening.

That's when Max flushed red and shoved Nikki off him, standing up awkwardly as he began to dust himself off.

Nikki, too drunk to even care or understand, took his shove as an opportunity for a round 2; she had actually thought this was a wrestling match.

So, when Max wasn't looking, she threw herself at him, knocking him down against the floor once more.

"Check it out, you shits!" Nurf yelled from the hallway they were in, "Max and Nikki are making out!" Nurf lied, and a sudden putter patter of steps echoed.

All of a sudden, Preston and Ered came through, Ered holding a placid cool expression, while Preston looked absolutely delighted.

"Aw yes!" Preston yelled, fist pumping the air. "I have reclaimed and won this fair duel!" He stated, turning immediately towards Harrison.

"Pay up, imbecile! I have won!" Preston claimed, making Harrison roll his eyes and take out a solid 20 from his pocket.

Handing him the 20, Preston took a second look at Max, who was dejectedly trying to get away from a drunken Nikki.

Max's head slammed against the floor, as once again, Nikki had bested him on the sport, hands held down to his sides. Max was absolutely tired, and embarrassed most at all, and utterly conflicted to what was happening.

Nikki however, seemed to be having the time of her life. Her mind was now completely lost, and all she craved for now was to strangle a bear. If it was this easy with Max, then of course it would be easy with a bear!

"Lady Nikki!" Preston called, grinning, "Kiss Sir Max, Nurf has proven that he will best me one day!" Preston said giddy, and Nurf scoffed.

"That's cheating and you so know it." Nurf said, crossing his arms as he angrily glared at Preston.

"Don't be so modest, it needs to happen at some point! Like a play displaying Hamlet! Or well, Romeo and Juliet would be slightly better.." Preston murmured, a bit thoughtful.

Nikki seemed intrigued, but Max was _so_ not up for getting kissed. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to get kissed by Nikki specifically, I mean, he's been hiding that for a full 10 years now, but that's besides the point. The point here being is that he didn't want to be kissed _at all_ , period.

When Nikki turned to him, everyone else began to cheer on, urging her to do so.

Even Dolph and Space Kid(who now went by Armstrong), had joined the cheering from the doorway along with the others.

Sasha and Snake even went in, and the once notorious leader of the Wood Scouts was now at the door, grinning gleefully as he cheered along with the rest of the people around.

Max glared at Nikki, mouthing _'if you do it I'll kill you'_.

There was a small side to him that he wanted her to do it, just to finally feel her lips on his. But mostly all of him didn't want that. Which was slightly driving him nuts in the moment.

Nikki didn't seem to hear his warnings, as she seemed completely out of it. Must have been the drinks taking over her head. And that pink essence that she drank yesterday; she could feel the poison taste in her mouth.

As they continued to cheer, Nikki had actually lowered herself, her nose almost touching his own.

He flushed completely, though continued to glare, daring her to do it.

She could so barely scent the smell of vodka from his mouth, and all of a sudden, she had the urge to drink more of that.

Vision blurry, she brought her hands to his head and pulled him towards her, the cheering becoming louder and louder.

Before she even had a chance to react, she passed out, her eyes closing and rolling back. Her body went limp and she fell on him, head on his chest.

Before she lost her consciousness, she faintly heard her name being called, and the cheering turning into surprised squeals.

* * *

A/N: **_Damn, y'all really thought they were gonna kiss?_**

 ** _Sigh, I did too._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


	2. Ch2 - Hate Being Sober

Chapter 2: Hate Being Sober

 **Rating** : (T-M) Not for Kids.

 **Pairings** : Max/Nikki, Neil/Tabii, David/Gwen, etc.

A/N: **_I literally lost the whole document and I WAS SO MAD. Here it is, tho. Sorry for the lack of updates!_**

* * *

 _[10 Years Old]_

Nikki lay against the grass, eyes staring up at the sky, the darkness consuming her in waves of adoration, and excitement. Today was a long day. And at the thought of knowing there was going to be another, it brought a swell of happy emotions from within her, and an itchiness to keep exploring until the next morning took over the moon.

Looking to her left, she saw Max laying there with her, eyes holding the same boredom, yet the same loving tranquility she grew fond of. His beautiful turquoise eyes blinked up at the stars, drinking in the moon, and the quietness of it all.

When feeling that Nikki was looking at him, he turned to her, an eyebrow raised in question.

Nikki stared back at him, face blank. After a little while, she grinned, sitting up. "It's pretty quiet, huh?" Nikki asked him, hands on the grass below them, her fingers pulling at some of the green strands.

Max remained with his back to the grass, hands behind his head. He shrugged. "Knowing this place, it'll probably go back to being the noisy shithole it is." Max sighed out, eyes turning back to the sky above him.

Nikki looked up as well, scrunching up her nose. "I dunno. It's been a good hour since Neil came back. Maybe it'll stay quiet forever." Nikki said, pulling in her knees, eyes shining from the moon's light.

Max looked at her then, admiring the stars in her eyes. "Maybe. Or maybe he might be back. _Recording_." Max huffed out, sitting up, turning to the few trees of the woods that hid their spot so well.

There he narrowed his eyes and noticed Neil holding onto a camera, flashing a quick picture before squeaking and running off.

Nikki looked where Neil once was, tilting her head. "Huh. And I thought he said he went off with Tabii." Nikki said inquisitive, shrugging it off.

Max turned back to her, sighing exasperatedly. "He always says that. It's always disgusting, too." Max grumbled, standing up with his teddy bear at hand.

Nikki watched him.

Max placed both of his hands inside his hoodie's pocket, his arm pressing against his side to hold onto his bear. "C'mon. Let's go. I don't want the stupid kids asking why we're out here by ourselves. And I don't want David giving me one of his stupid lectures again." Max mumbled to himself, heading off into the direction Neil scram off too.

Nikki stood up too, a gleaming smile on her face. Running behind him, she jumped when she caught up, the moonlight casting them a shadow that formed a perfect pose, of arm and arm.

* * *

 _[Present]_

Nikki groaned as she curled her body against the soft bed, bringing unknown blue blankets closer to her body as to warm herself. Her head was pounding, and she felt as if she were about to throw up.

It was no help that she also felt really shitty; her whole body felt weak, and she could swear that she might have pissed herself. Though, she wasn't really sure.

Scrunching up her nose, a sudden familiarity of a smell brushed against it. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to check where she was currently located, in hopes that maybe that smell meant that she was in someone's house and not in some strangers.

Fluttering them open, her vision focused and she began to look around, her head pounding while doing so. Her eyes felt dry and heavy, and if that wasn't already much of an effort, her body certainly was. It felt like it was on fire when she moved her back to press against the mattress flat, her head looking around some more.

While looking around, she realized that the room was mostly made up of soft colors, consisting of light blues and whites. It also seemed to be a bit dirty, for it had a good few piles of clothes on the floor. It was shredded in pure darkness, and she thanked the heavens that it was ridden away with any light. Her eyes would hurt if she was met up with pure brightness.

Sitting up, she tried to ignore the pain in her head, and she clutched it as she got a proper view of the setting.

Unfortunately, the place didn't seem recognizable in the slightest. She didn't even think that she went in any room like this before.

Although, if the scenery wasn't familiar, maybe the smell might be.

Tilting her head upwards, her nose crinkled as she took in a good few sniffs. Instantly, she was able to place the smell better; the smell of lemon and Lavender. Max's scent.

Her back chilled and her breath frosted when she turned her body to the right, exposing it to the cold deepness of the room. With the blankets off her, her bare legs now felt naked inside a wintry palace.

Looking down, she noticed that her flats were placed there; she was now only wearing her bright yellow striped socks.

While looking however, she immediately felt her head ache even more, and her stomach leap in sudden pain.

A burning liquid began to rise it's way to her mouth, burning and sizzling her throat in many hurtful ways.

She ran towards a trash can located near a black colored door, and raised it up to her face to ready herself.

Her stomach heaved as she emptied the load of liquidized contents into the trash bin, the roof of her mouth burning, her nose tingling with some sort of spice.

Her body felt extremely weak as she continued to throw up, her stomach in pain.

The blinding pain inside her head came to a softening pound when she finished, feeling less shittier than before.

While placing the trash bin down, she felt a rush of pain go down towards her abdominal section, and she almost buckled to the floor from said pain. What was happening with her? She's been hungover before; it was never _this_ bad.

Her mouth suddenly tasted of poison, and she cringed at the sour, plain taste that came by to block out any other senses. Her cheeks flushed with some sort of warning, and her pupils dilated as she looked around, her nose taking in Max's scent.

There was a good few moments that she stood like that, her hand pressed against the white walls to keep herself up in balance. It wasn't until the smell of her vomit did she finally snap out of whatever shit she was on.

' _Might as well throw this out.._ ' Nikki thought to herself, grabbing the plastic bag surrounding the bin and pulling it up.

She easily tied it with no problem, and turned to look around once again to check and see if there was any doors.

There were two; one she thought led to the bathroom, and another she thought was the exit.

Testing out both, she decided that the one who was closest to her was the exit, for all she saw was a white hallway with no pictures or anything hung up.

From there, she stepped out, peeking around the wall to see if anyone would come by. You never know if some attacker is waiting for you to come out so that they could kill you. Trust, it's happened before.

After making sure no one would, she swiftly traveled through the small passage, the smell of Max becoming stronger and stronger the more she closed in on... wherever she was going. It felt intoxicating; his smell, and it was beginning to drive her nuts. What the fuck was going on with her nowadays?

She arrived at the end of the hallway and finally took in that where she currently stayed at was moderately big, not too small, and just enough room to place all necessary furniture.

The room she entered was dark, the lights were turned off, and the moon, who Nikki thought was gone now, was still peeking through the slides of the curtains.

While looking around, she heard a soft snore from what seemed to be the couch. Though, she couldn't exactly see who was sleeping. The back of the couch was blocking her vision.

Except for one thing; soft, bouncy, black curls. Nikki knew who those belonged to, and as much as she wanted to pet it, she resisted the urge to do that. She had to make sure it was Max.

Right after she threw away her... things, of course.

She silently made her way towards what seemed to be the front door, and opened it to look around. Right at the front, she spotted a black trash box, open for all it's glory.

After looking around and sniffing to check if there were any killers out, she quickly rushed to the trash can and threw away the load of chunks that escaped her so recently.

Nikki locked eyes with an object inside the bin, her mind trying to process or correct to what it was. It was pink and heart shaped with the letter 'N' plastered in the middle, and it oddly smelled like Max. Well, kind of, since this trashcan reeked.

Deciding it wasn't important, Nikki quickly dashed back inside, aware to keep it down in case that 'Max-maybe-stranger' would wake up. She didn't want to die yet, she still didn't have the chance to fight a bear!

Right before heading inside, however, she patted the pockets of her yellow shirt and red shorts, frowning afterwards when she realized that she no longer had that piece of gum Neil gave her before the start of the party. She must've dropped it...

Nikki took in Max's Lemony and Lavender scent once again once entering inside, and softly shut the door while locking it in the process. From there, she made her way towards the couch, a plan making it's way to her head.

Maybe she could just sniff him out and check if it was Max. That seemed like the easier option around. Though... then again, she would love the thrill to pounce onto the person sleeping, to see them scream or demand to be let go. It was funny to her.

Looking over the couch, her Magenta eyes widened when she saw that it was indeed, someone she knew, someone by the name of Max. It occurred to her that of course, no one has perfect soft black curls of hair;side from Max.

A devious smile broke out onto her face, and she looked around once more, before slowly sliding over towards the other side.

Her face was now facing his, her hands gripping the couch leather beneath her. Her cheeks seemed to flush once again, and her pupils widened as she took in his placid looking face.

Her hand made it's way to boop his nose, still grinning.

He creased his brows and moved, nose crinkling a tad bit.

Once again, she bopped his nose with her index finger, causing him to, surprise surprise, make a face of discomfort.

That's when she decided that she'd scare him awake. But... He seemed to have been the one who brought her to this place, so maybe yelling to wake up wouldn't be a good idea.

But who cares, right? Nikki just wanted to scream like a lunatic.

And so, she did.

"MAAAAX!" She yelled into his face, her grin faltering when he suddenly jumped up and fell off the couch.

Fell off the couch...and connecting his body towards hers.

It took him a second to recover. He groaned and rubbed his head, eyes closed from how tired he was. When he opened them, he took in that Nikki was now below him, still as a board.

"What the fucking fuck, Nikki!?" Max erupted, scrambling himself off her body as to not clog her oxygen she sometimes refused to breath in.

Nikki wheezed and sat up, her smile quickly returning when she saw his alarmed expression. "Haha!" She laughed, instantly standing right up, "Got you!" She said, her eyes bright with action. And to think she felt like shit only moments ago.

Max sighed heavily and stood up, brushing off his pants, and his now regular grey shirt. That black one he had was pissing him off. Not that he would say anything, since he would reluctantly admit that it suited him. Unfortunately. "Never. _Again_." Max grumbled, his grim expression returning.

" _Always_ , again." Nikki replied, smiling. Though, from the way Max was tiredly looking at her, she blinked, realizing her mistake. "Wait, that doesn't make sense..." She mumbled, thinking. However, she shrugged, deciding that she didn't care. Max smacked himself in the face, absolutely tired of everything.

"The things I do for..." Max stopped and cursed to himself, murmuring some other things before slouching his body back onto the couch.

Nikki took his mutters as an invitation to sit by him, maybe to talk and ask what exactly she was doing here.

Max noticed the curious glint in her eye, and he instantly stopped her, "You're in my house. You passed out. I brought you here. And yes, you were sleeping in my room." He answered briefly, not at all up for getting his head riddled with questions.

Nikki closed her mouth, no longer with the urge to ask anything. Except for one thing. "Yeah... I have one more question." She told him, and he raised an eyebrow, clearly interested.

She crossed her arms. "Why didn't you just take me back to my place? I mean, hey, this place is actually pretty rad! But, you know where I live. And you know my house is closer." Nikki told him, trying to conclude certain things to herself. Of course, she was legitimately grateful that he actually took care of her instead of just leaving her back at the cabin party, but it was confusing her as to why he would bring her to his own place, of all places. He's told her himself, that he hates having anyone over. And he hates to be responsible for someone else's stupidity. Well, he hates everything. But those important details conflict with her knowledge of his negativity towards all things.

Max opened his mouth to respond, but he found himself without anything to say. So he opted for the most easiest option. "What? I can't be nice, now? First you guys complain about me being too rude, and now you're- _nevermind_." He grumbled, telling himself that it was useless. Why should he explain himself in the first place? All he did was help!

Nikki only stared at him dryly, clearly expecting an answer that wasn't complete bullshit.

Max rolled his eyes at an attempt to get her to stop pressuring him. Maybe if he shows that he doesn't give a shit she'll stop.

Unfortunately for him, this is Nikki we're talking about. And she seemed the most stubborn of the three.

With a scowl, he sighed, closing his eyes, debating whether to offer to take her home, or to just let her stay and not bother him the rest of the night. He already had enough migraines that night, especially with Preston and Nurf being fucking imbeciles when he carried Nikki to his car, trying desperately to ignore the stupid hollers of 'getting pussy tonight' from them. Those idiots always found a way to piss him off.

"—it would also be fun! Hey, where's Neil?" Nikki asked, looking around the room for him.

Nikki seemed to have been talking, which Max, not at all feeling guilty, was pleased that he somehow tuned her out. Though that question seemed to rile him back in. "Neil? He went off with Tabii. Probably to fuck or something." He said while scowling, his tone bored and irritated.

Nikki seemed to cringe. "Oh no... I hope he didn't use that Dinosaur condom I gave him." She muttered, floofing out her green hair.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Condom? What the fuck? What condom? I never saw you give him anything." He replied, utterly confused.

Nikki knocked on her head, a wash of recognition crossing along her face. "Ohh, not Neil. Silly me! I meant Harrison. I really hope _Harrison_ didn't use that Dino condom." She corrected cheerfully, though a feeling of dread seeped through her. She doesn't want to be an Aunty just yet! Nerris wasn't even ready to have kids yet...

Max had this bewildered look on his face, a ton of things running through his head. For example, the thought that Nikki might have had sex with him that night, or that the condom she gave Harrison might be the one she found next to a dog shit pile. Oh god, he hopes none of those are what happened.

Nikki looked at Max, looking confused. "What? Did I accidentally not breathe again? I swear, that one was unintentional!" She said exasperatedly, looking at how Max now shook his head.

God, what was happening?

* * *

Looking through the window, Neil's genius eyes narrowed, trying to see if his friend or both of his friends were home. He parted away from the window when he saw some sort of dark haired figure turn around, and he quickly leaped for the door, hoping that the unlocking device was gone, and hoping that whoever just stood up wasn't an intruder. Oh god, Max probably died! He knew he shouldn't have left them by themselves, they always get into stupid trouble!

Reaching for the door-unlock-er, Neil frantically pushed at it's numerical buttons, hoping that—

"SHIT—" Neil toppled over and landed on his face, wincing as his nose connected to the carpeted floor. Great, it was crooked enough, he didn't need anymore adjustment!

Max, who was the one who opened the door, stared down at him, clearly unimpressed. "Why am I _not_ surprised." Max deadpanned, sighing tiredly.

Nikki popped up behind Max, holding onto his shoulder for support. Upon seeing Neil, she perked up and grinned. "Hey Neil! Did you know about Max's lemony home? I sure didn't!" She said cheerfully, smiling down at his face scrunched up in pain.

Standing up, Neil brushed off any debris that got stuck on his clothing, fixing his orange curls before regarding them plainly. Then, a panicked look overcame his features. "Do you two have any idea how worried I was!? I come back to the cabin, suddenly swarmed by phones from Nurf, Nerris, Harrison, and whoever was at the party, with pictures of Nikki passed out on top of you," He pointed at Max, "With your face clearly expressing an immense displeasure of pain!" Neil exclaimed, waving his arms around.

Max stared at him with a tired look, and Nikki only smiled, completely unsure of what in the holy fuck he's talking about.

Neil pulled out his own phone, tapping nervously against it. "I leave you guys off for a few hours and this!" He showed his phone to Max, "Is what I receive!? Seriously, guys, you need to be more cautious, more careful—"

Max widened his eyes, his mouth parting. A small blush formed on his cheeks, though, he shook off that feeling, glancing at Nikki who looked at the phone with an equal amount of surprise. "Chill out, Neil. Seriously. We're okay. Nothing happened." Max told him, growling a little from the exposed picture. His shirt was up, for Pete's sake!

Neil scoffed. "Nothing happened? NOTHING HAPPENED!? BULLSHIT! Something happened, or else people wouldn't be talking about it!" Neil screamed, pacing back and forth.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose, tired. "Look, Neil. I'm fucking tired. And if you're not here to stay over or to pester me, then I suggest to get the fuck out." Max growled, turning around and grabbing his blanket, ignoring Nikki's odd look, and the face of a frustrated Neil.

Heading off to his room, he ignored the sudden chit chat that commenced between Nikki and Neil, wincing at the parts of "You almost kissed him!" or "Don't tell me you guys had been dared to sex!" God, what would it take to erase what happened earlier this night off of the list of things?

Max sighed.

Heading inside his room, he realized that his clothes were all over the place, and that Nikki had woken up to something so disgusting. _Ugh. Why?_

Laying down on his bed, he realized it was still slightly warm from where Nikki once lay, and he sighed once again.

Feeling something vibrate against his sweats, he reached inside his pocket to turn on his phone, receiving a message from Preston.

Opening it, his eyes widened when he took in the picture, his cheeks flushing a tinge bit of red.

He sat up, looking at the photo of him on the floor once again, with Nikki passed out on top of him.

Funny, she looked as if she heard her name.

The name he called out before she passed out.

* * *

A/N: **_You know, this took a while because of the file. It had been done, though unfortunately it was as good as gone._**

 ** _Toodles~_**

 ** _Ana._**


End file.
